


Starkbucks

by DaimeryanRei



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeryanRei/pseuds/DaimeryanRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As CEO of Starkbucks, the world's leading coffee shop chain, Tony Stark checks up on his biggest selling store and its enigmatic, handsome store manager...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starkbucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



Tony Stark and board meetings do not mix. Is there anyone in the world who listens to hours and hours of marketing strategies, fiscal revenues, and quarterly taxes for fun? Has anyone ever been as crazy as to put “I like attending board meetings” on his or her resume? Why can’t everyone just use spreadsheets like Pepper, who only needs to click one button to call up the most recent and most important information? That is, Starkbucks is doing great, excellent even, but Tony doesn’t need a board meeting to know or to hear that. His bank account will tell him, and the economical news feeds he checks every day. And besides that, Tony pays visits to his stores, where the best darn coffee in the world is served. If he doesn’t see any customers, that’s a bad thing. If the store is jam packed, that’s a good thing.

He wants to play with his phone, but really, he needs to feign at least some kind of interest. His father, the old fart, is still a member of the board and will roast him alive if he doesn’t pay attention. ‘Tony, you’re not ready to be the CEO of Starkbucks yet,’ he’ll tell him, and Tony gets tired of repeating to his father that under Tony’s management, the fourteen stores in New York expanded into a chain all over America and became a market-leading brand, with selling rates a lot of entrepreneurs could only dream of.

Howard Stark doesn’t show his face on the work floor. Howard Stark doesn’t know Marie from Fifth Avenue, who won a latte art contest not a year ago. He doesn’t know Kimberly from Broadway, who makes the best Pumpkin Spice latte of them all. Pumpkin Spice, by the way, is a flavor Tony invented and one of the Starkbucks signature flavors, just like Captain America coffee (extra roasted) and Black Widow tea (extra chai). If it were up to his old man, Starkbucks would still be serving only coffee (and perhaps cappuccino) and some tea. ‘Change is bad. People don’t like fancy flavors, Tony.’ He can still hear it in the back of his mind. The critique stopped slightly after Tony nailing a contract with an enthusiastic, creative baker. ‘People don’t want sweets with their coffee, Tony.’ He had proven him wrong - together with Volstagg Inc., he combined the coffee and tea variations with all kinds of heavenly pastries and a huge choice in bread products, from sweet to hearty. He single-handedly made Starkbucks to what it was now, and did he get one moment of praise from his father? No, not at all. 

Annoyed, Tony slides a little lower in his chair. Pepper, his right hand and left hand and everything in-between, notices him moving, and knows it’s a warning sign for ‘being bored, want to end this yapping shit NOW’. Bless Pepper, who can read him like a book and work with him and his antics. She rises form her chair and ends the meeting, working off the remaining points on the agenda. The older men from the board are a bit overwhelmed by her direct and fast approach, but the younger generation pack up their stuff with a relieved sigh. Tony thanks everyone for their attendance and all but shoos them away. Work needs to be done! 

“I need a drink,” he mumbles irritably as he gets up from his chair. Pepper pushes a spreadsheet towards him, showing the list of the recently opened stores. 

“Why don’t you visit this one, on the corner of 3rd and Madison Ave? We’ve never had a store running so well since its opening, and it’s the fourth consecutive week to take the #1 spot.”

“Sounds good.” Tony glances at the sheet. Some stores are doing excellent, most of them are doing well, and there are a few troublemakers who are doing okay, but could perform better. Perhaps it’s time to talk to the respective managers and see if he could solve the problem. Even though he dislikes board meetings, that doesn’t mean he’s not interested in his business.  
“I’ll give them a surprise visit. And you, Pep - just take the rest of the day off.”

“Why thank you, Tony.” She’s surprised (and the only one to address him with his first name) as she closes her laptop. She deserves some time for herself. Maybe he should make _her_ CEO so he could go back to doing what he likes: inventing new flavors, coaching and training new manages and actually _managing_ the stores, instead of staring at paperwork all the time. 

Tony takes his Jaguar, nicknamed Jarvis, to 3rd and Madison. It’s been a while since he personally visited a store. There’s so much to do, and keeping his father satisfied takes up a lot of his time. Why can’t the man just see how well he’s doing? He doesn’t want to think about his father right now. His life is busy and hectic, but that’s the way Tony likes it. He’s living the fast life, relaxation is for dummies. However... all work and no play, makes Tony a very dull boy. It’s also been a while since he has played. Like, really play. The kind of play that makes you horny and sweaty and lusting for a hot body. A hot male body, that is - nothing wrong with women, but right now he likes his hot bodies male. When was the last time? Bruce Banner, store manager of Lexington Avenue. He was cute as a button and lovely aggressive when Tony had made his intention clear. Now _that_ had been a very interesting and satisfying afternoon, he couldn’t sit for a week…

After parking his car, Tony walks the rest of the distance to the store. He can see the logo from here, always a nice view. He realizes that he has forgotten to ask for the name of the manager. Well, nothing like a first visit to get to know who works for him, right? Tony arrives at the store, opens the door and whistles. Pepper wasn’t exaggerating when she said that this store was running like crazy. Every table is occupied, the baristas are working their asses off, and the bakery delivery guy is refilling the display cases at lightning speed. Wow! Tony wanders around the store a little, checking the place out. Everything looks clean and neat, and despite the hustle and bustle at the counter, there’s no sign of stress or panic. Tony looks at the baristas, and then notices someone else, working the equipment. So, even the manager has jumped in to help out? Nice, that means he’s not afraid of getting his hands dirty. He’s quite tall, a slender frame, and dark hair that reaches his shoulders. 

Tony takes a step forward at the same moment the manager turns around to hand a perfectly made cappuccino to the barista. He’s immediately smitten: green eyes, a slightly haughty look, pale, yet perfect skin… Tony feels his body flaring to life, a pleasant jolt traveling from head to toe. He hasn’t had this kind of reaction since… well, since a very, very long time. Without further ado, he approaches the counter and beckoning for the barista to come over. She recognizes the big boss of Starkbucks, and slightly nervous, she asks if she can help him. 

“I would like to speak to your manager,” he says, “in private.”

“Yes, mister Stark,” she answers and goes over to the man in question, who’s helping out with more Pumpkin Spice lattes. It’s really one of his best flavors, Tony muses as he watches the barista talking to the manager, who nods and moves away from the equipment. He takes the time to wash and clean his hands, the long slender fingers working the towel to get his skin dry. Neat and clean… Tony is almost salivating. 

Finally, the manager approaches him and opens up that part of the counter that allows Tony to get through. 

“Mister Stark,” he says, “what a nice surprise! You want to inspect the store, I presume? I can assure you we are working completely according to hygiene rules and…”

“I can see that everything is in working order,” Tony interrupts him. It’s a bit rude, but he’s not here to listen to another boring conversation about numbers and rules and conduct codes. His eyes rest on the manager’s name tag: L. Laufeyson. Now that’s quite an exotic name.

“Would you like for something to drink, Mister Stark?”

“One of your Pumpkin Spice lattes,” Tony says. “I’ll be in your office.”

He doesn’t wait for the other to answer, but simply goes into the back of the store, passing the storage room (all the stock neat and alphabetized, even), the break room (not even a crumb on the floor) and the bathrooms (with a lovely lavender scent). Despite all the cleanliness, it doesn’t feel like it’s only about the hygiene; there’s a nice, warm atmosphere. This manager has everything under his thumb in a respectful, strict manner. Is he a goody-two-shoe or is he just that good? 

The manager’s office is small, with a desk and a chair in the back. The computer is on, and from a quick look, Tony learns that L. Laufeyson was busy ordering new products for the store, all within the budget. There aren’t many personal things on the desk, but his eyes fall on a picture in a small, wooden frame. Curious, Tony picks it up - it’s a family portrait. An elderly man and woman, dressed rather old-fashioned, standing behind a younger version of the store manager, along with a younger version of the… bakery delivery guy, Tony realizes. 

The door behind him opens and closes again. “Here is your Pumpkin Spice Latte, Mister Stark.” 

Tony stretches his hand and the manager hands the drink to him. With a sneaky movement of his hand, Tony makes sure their fingers touch when exchanging the drink. To his satisfaction, the manager doesn’t withdraw quickly.

“My name is Tony,” he says. “All that ‘Mister Stark this, Mister Stark that’, makes me feel old. What’s your name?”

“Loki Laufeyson,” the other says. Loki. Quite exotic indeed… Tony still has the family picture in his hand, feeling a little caught in the act, like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I was a little curious. This is your family?”

“Yes, from before we moved to America. We’re originally from Norway. That’s my father Odin, my mother Frigga, and my brother Thor. I was adopted into the family.”

“I see. You speak perfect English, though. I think I saw your brother in the store..?”

“Yes, that’s right. He’s a big oaf, but he’s my brother and he works hard. He has adapted less to the New York life, but he has a job and a girlfriend, and that’s what counts for him.”

“I think you are more ambitious,” Tony comments. He looks at Loki, and wonders what behind that calm exterior. Those green eyes aren’t sparkly, they are… burning with something. Is it calculated ambition? Is it a passion, to reach higher and higher and not be satisfied with being just a manager? He could make him an area manager, or account manager, or personal assistant… because this Loki Laufeyson is hot, and those green eyes have him already mesmerized, and he wants to see more, much more.

“I was told that America was the land of opportunity,” Loki answers. “I am not satisfied with delivering bread rolls and donuts. I took management and business administration classes, and used my previous jobs as experience to learn even more.”

“No wonder you were hired,” Tony grins. He has to find out who in the HR department has recruited Loki, and give him (or her) a nice gift or something. He sips the drink. Perfect. In the corner of the office is room for a small seat: two chairs and a coffee table. Loki invites him to sit down, and Tony does. He puts the drink on the table and starts up a general conversation. What does Loki like about his managing position? What does he wants to achieve in the next five years? What are his ideas on his future at Starkbucks? While Loki is talking, Tony observes him. The way he moves his hand over his knee, as if smoothing out a wrinkle in his pants. The way he tilts his head as he listens to Tony asking a question. The way his lips curl up in this… wicked smile, as if he knows something Tony doesn’t, only to smile cutely, coyly the next second. He’s driving Tony nuts, an enigma, a sexy enigma. 

He’s run out of questions. Now he knows everything about Loki at business level, but not at a personal level. And somehow, he has forgotten all about his flirting techniques. He’s like a kid in high school again, fumbling on how to approach someone he’s interested in! 

“I am very honored with your visit, Tony.” Loki has no qualms speaking his name. Whereas most managers keep addressing him as Mister Stark, or get nervous, Loki radiates confidence, and with that smile tugging at his lips… wait a minute. Wait a gosh darn minute. Loki is flirting with _him_ , not the other way around! Actually… Tony doesn’t mind. His body is getting all but desperate, and if he was fumbling like a teenager before, now he feels as horny as a teenager. “I… oh, wait a second.” He has a tissue in his hand, and Tony doesn’t see him move, but the next thing he knows, is Loki standing in front of him. “There is a little bit of foam on your face.”

Tony’s incredulous look makes Loki laugh, as he cups his face with his left hand, removing the foam with the tissue in his right hand. “What is the matter, Tony? Do you always like to be the boss, or do you like someone else to be the boss for a change?”

“You’re a devil,” Tony responds, his breathing heavy. “A sexy, sneaky devil.” 

“Or so I have been told.” Loki seems completely at ease with this description. He crumples the tissue into a ball and throws it into the small bin, without moving away from Tony. “Perfect,” he says as he keeps Tony’s head between his hands, inspecting him all over. Not a second later, he kisses him - and Tony just _explodes_ , grabbing Loki by the shoulders and pulling him down to sit on his lap. He grunts, deep in his throat, as clothing can’t hide both their excitement. Loki keeps their lips locked while Tony opens the buttons of Loki’s pristine shirt with the nametag, and pulls the fabric down over his shoulders. Loki wiggles a little to get his arms out of the long sleeves, and Tony closes his eyes and moans. The friction is more than enough to make him come on the spot, but he doesn’t want that to happen - not yet. 

“Loki,” he breathes the other’s name who removes his own belt, throwing the item across the room to land somewhere beside his shirt. Long, slender fingers start to work on Tony’s shirt, and he holds his arms up high so Loki can pull the garment over his head. They break up the kisses for a moment, but as soon as Tony’s shirt has joined Loki’s on the floor, they’re back to kissing again, and this time the tongues are involved. Hungry, Tony all but bites on Loki’s lower lip, who doesn’t seem to mind. His hands are all over Tony’s chest, poking and prodding, and Tony returns the gesture. He thought Loki to be scrawny, but he’s delighted to discover that Loki is muscular, not as beefy as his brother, but toned and yet strong. It’s hard to think coherently, but Loki slides off of his lap. For a moment, Tony thinks he’s gone too far, but he realizes that they both need to take their pants off, and just as this thought has crossed his mind, Loki ferociously rips the belt from Tony’s jeans. It doesn’t take long for the both of them to be completely undressed, and while still kissing him, Loki wraps his fingers around Tony’s erection and starts stroking him.

“Loki…” Tony dissolves into a puddle of blissful joy. He brings up his hand to rake through Loki’s hair, touching the dark strands. Loki works him over, his fingers stroking and caressing, and Tony starts shaking his head. “Nononono… on top of me, right now.”

Loki leans into him, amused. “Do you think I keep lube in my office? I am not that kind of manager.”

“You’re the most perfect manager around…” 

“Do not worry, I am experienced.” Loki gives him another kiss and then dribbles some saliva on the tip of Tony’s cock. Just that touch is sending violent shivers through him.

“Just… get on with it,” he demands with a heated voice, almost running out of breath. Loki uses the chair arms to keep himself balanced as he lowers down, facing Tony. It takes a little bit of acrobatics, but he manages to take all of Tony’s cock, sliding down until he can’t go further. Tony is muttering all kinds of intelligible words by now, his hands on Loki’s hips, his entire body barely containing all the pleasure and excitement.

“Mister Stark,” Loki says close to his ear, “I never knew you were such a naughty, naughty CEO.”

“Mister Laufeyson,” Tony returns, “I never knew I had such a sexy, sexy store manager.”

A soft chuckle from Loki and he rolls his hips, his cock sliding over Tony’s belly, and soon they are moaning and panting, their bodies entangled and sweaty. Loki dominates the pace, but Tony dominates the thrusting, hard and deep and slow and teasing, and they hold on to each other, arms wrapped around each other. Heated kisses, a little bit of nipping and biting, and ragged breathing. Tony tilts his head back, gasping in pure pleasure. His hands are all over Loki, touching him wherever he can, stimulating him as much as possible. Loki clings onto Tony’s neck like a vampire, and his breathing is erratic and his moans low and grunted.  
His pace becomes frantic until he reaches his climax, smothering a howl against Tony’s skin. Tony immediately wraps his arms around Loki and pulls him even closer. 

“Just a little bit more,” Tony whispers into his ear, and Loki nods, sliding his arms around Tony’s waist, his weight feeling comfortable, his proximity is natural as if he has always belonged there. 

“Mmm, Tony…” It’s just a whisper, and other people have moaned his name, but this is more than enough to send Tony over the edge. He doesn’t yell or cry out loud, but it takes all his self-restraint not to. This is still an office, and he doesn’t want the employees to know. Discretion is the magic word, but unlike his previous sexual encounters, the one with Loki is the one he wants to share with the entire world, and scream it from the rooftops! 

Loki kisses him on the cheek, looking satisfied. “Mister Stark, you must tell me the secret behind your success.”

“I couldn’t reach the top without the help of my staff,” Tony says. “The help of my awesome staff, Mister Laufeyson.”

“Does this mean I get a promotion now?” Loki grins. He immediately softens his words with another kiss. “I did not do this for any kind of personal gain. This was the best fuck I have ever had.”

Tony doesn’t hesitate for a second. “I wouldn’t mind repeating it.”

“So, I can look forward to many more visits of the CEO of Starkbucks?”

“I can give you a job at HQ right now,” Tony blurts out. Loki taps with his finger on his nose.

“No no, I like it here. It is a nice store, and I have good and motivated personnel. I guess we have to see each other here, or…”

“At your place or mine?” 

“You are quite deductive…”

“You’re teasing me. By the way, don’t you move. I like how it feels.”

“I like it too.” Loki looks a bit pained, though. “It is still a working day. I need to be on the floor.”

“Damnit.”

“You can access my personal file at your office, right? Just figure out my address and drop by.” He doesn’t move yet, and Tony knows he can’t force the manager to stay, no matter how much he likes it. Loki’s right, of course - it’s been a while since they went into the office, and the working day isn’t over yet. 

“All right.”

A quick kiss, and Loki moves to get up, stretching his long legs and back. He walks around the office unabashedly naked while he gathers his clothes. Tony enjoys the view. If life could only be like this… it’s almost painful to watch Loki getting dressed again. Sure enough, he looks pristine as before.

“Do you want me to bring you another Pumpkin Spiced Latte?”

“No, thank you.” Tony follows Loki’s example and picks up his clothes from the floor. “I feel inspired to create a new flavor. A wicked Loki flavor.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. And to develop this flavor, I’d have to be in touch with the source of my inspiration, quite intensively…”

“Mister Stark, you are making me blush.”

“I want to make you blush. And I want to make you scream and cry out for more. But not at the office. Somewhere plush, or at least a bed.”

“You know where to find me.” With a last look, Loki leaves the office to get back to his duties. Tony finishes dressing himself and schools his face into a neutral expression. When he leaves the office and returns to the front of the store, Loki acts perfectly normal to him, and the baristas are pleased to hear his compliments. The store is still crowded with customers; yeah, like nothing has happened, like nothing has changed.

But a lot has changed for Tony Stark and whistling, he walks back to his Jaguar. This is going to be the best year ever, and not even thoughts about his father can change his mood. Loki is going to be his, and together they will conquer the world with coffee and tea. And sex. A lot of sex. 

 

The End.


End file.
